


The Marvelous Lands of Sam's Chest

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: There are a lot of things you love about Sam's body but, his chest has the winner prize.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Marvelous Lands of Sam's Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @impala-dreamer’s End of The Year Quickie Writing Challenge on Tumblr! Hope you like it ♡

Sam's body is a glory made person, seems like a sculpture made by the Gods themselves, and you love it. You love sliding your hands over his muscles, feeling your skin against his, and it doesn't matter if it's either in a sexual or innocent way, not with Sam.

There are many parts of his body you always crave to touch, like his toned back, his big hands, his arms where sometimes you can feel the veins with your fingertips, and yet your favorite part is his chest. 

You love how that firm flesh feels against your greedy tongue when he let you have your way on him (which sadly rarely happens), the hairs covering his pectorals tickling on your tongue as you trace a path towards those pink and tempting nipples, ready for you to play with. 

You love it when he's on top of you as well, how his chest brushes against your breasts as he thrusts hard and fast into your tight walls. Or when he pins you up against a wall, your breasts and hands firmly pressed on the hard material as he opens your legs with his thighs, making you ready to take in all of him. His chest would mold on the shape of you back as his soft lips play with the skin of your neck and shoulders.

It's another kind of feeling when you hug each other or when you cuddle yourself up on his side, it stops being sexual or lustful, and becomes comforting and sweet. The way your head finds his chest as the perfect pillow, either with or without clothes on. How safe and sound you find yourself at the moment your head touches that piece of hard yet soft meat every time you had a nightmare, need comfort or in the simple act of just sleep between his comforting arms. You find yourself at home with Sam, between his arms and especially with your head stuck against his chest.

There are a lot of things you love about Sam's body but, his chest has the winner prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know in the comments!


End file.
